Life binders and Death bringers
by Serapheim
Summary: The Lich king choses his new second in command. Serapheim a fledgling paladin is broken and brought to Arthas's side. Can love prevail in his heart or is Sera doomed to bring the end of life.
1. Prologue

Life, Death, and all the things I have seen in between. I always thought that they were separate for years. My vision was clouded by our teachers the priests and paladins we fought for. They told us that there was a fine line between what is evil and what is good. I use to believe that was true, I guess I was wrong. Allow me to show you what happened that changed my life forever. Well I shouldn't say life anymore it changed my death too.

* * *

_Lights Hope chapel, a week before the lich king led his assault in which the ebon blade was freed from his grasp. In the sky Acherus can be seen ominously in the clouds. _

"You can't possibly be thinking that this is the end young one?" Alli asked the man next to her.

"What I'm thinking and what is true are two separate matters my love." Serapheim stated to her.

The two paladins watched as the alliance and the horde put the defenses up around the chapel in hopesof securing a measure of security in case of another scourge attack. Serapheim looked out to the east as if seeing an army marching for his doom.

"Let's head back I have this feeling something is watching us." Serapheim ordered Alli.

"I don't feel it, but hey whatever you say I don't want to be out here any longer than we have to this entire business with the scourge bugs me." Alli responded.

As both paladins headed towards the chapel a blue orb descended from the sky onto the ground. Suddenly it flies straight up and it takes the shape of an eye. It looks around and watches the paladins leave.

* * *

"_**So this is what Tirion has brought to defend his chapel." **_The Lich King stated from Acherus.

He slowly made his way from the pedestal and around the pit where the death knight trainees were fighting. Walking onto the teleporter he shot to the second floor.

"_**Arise Darion I have a task for you, it seems to me that our little friends down at the chapel have brought a paladin of great worth to the front, one of Tirions greatest paladins is here." **_The Lich King spoke as Darion rose to his feet.

"What would you have me do my king?" Darion answered.

"_**Why bring him to me, with his power he could bring Tirion himself to his knees, but he needs proper guidance." **_ordered The Lich King.

"You will is my command my liege." responded Darion.

* * *

Serapheim brought his sword down onto another scourge minion slicing through it like tissue paper. Casting an excorcism and blasting another undead away from Alli.

"Thats 36 beautiful better catch up." He laughed.

"Ha ha very funny you try to heal everybody while killing." Alli retorted back.

Casting a flash of light on a nearby warrior Serapheim blasts a undead with righteous fury.

"Doesnt seem that hard really." Sera stated.

"Dickhead." Alli responded

Both laughing they continued to fight against the tide of undead swarming out of the houses in Corin's caravan of civilians slowly creeping along as undead lept for it and paladins swept through the lines of undead. A large explosion of smoke and gas rocked the ground and the undead came to a halt in advancement. The paladins gaped in awe as a man dressed in pitch black armor and glowing blue eyes walked slowly out of the gas to the front of the lines.

"Serapheim, my master wishes for your soul and I am oh so happy to oblige to his command PREPARE YOURSELF PALADIN!" The man roared.

"I dont know who you are, but you seem to know my name guess ill just beat u to a pulp." Serapheim stated calmly drawing his claymore.

With speed unmatchable the man in black armor rushed into the startled paladins slicing one in half and ripping another ones head off with his bare hands. Serapheim brought his sword up and parried the man's sword. Instantly the sword the man in black was wielding lit up in blue flames and his sword sliced through Serapheims cutting it in half. The sword continued on and sliced through his armor. Serapheim jumped back clutching his chest as blood poured out the gash left on his chest. Panting and tearing his chestpiece off Serapheim drew his twin swords and they burst into a glowing white energy.

"It seems the great paladin my master spoke of is not you, your way to slow to be a man as powerful as he says you are." mocked the man.

"Heh dont count me out yet im just getting warmed up!" roared Serapheim accepting the taunt.

Dashing foreward and spinning both blades in an arc form the twin blades cryed out in unison as metal greeted metal and magics collided. The claymore the man in black wielded suddenly glowed blue and the fire went out on it. With a gasp of shock the man jumped clear of anymore attacks. He inspected his sword and satisfied shook it and it lit back up in blue flames.

"It would seem you have something that can beat my rune weapon." the man stated.

"It would seem your a complete idiot for telling me thats what my swords did." Serapheim taunted.

"Why you little son of a bitch do you know who I am, IM HELLBOUND THE GREATEST DEATH KNIGHT EVER!!!." hellbound roared as he swung his sword at Serapheim.

"I never gave you an order to help the scourge here Hellbound." Darion stated appearing out of nowhere gripping Hellbound's sword in one hand.

The rest of the paladins gripped their weapons and anticipated an attack. Alli's eyes fell to the weapon strung to Darion's back.

"By the light, its the Ashbringer!!!!." She gasped.

Serapheim tore his eyes from Hellbound to Darion's weapon. Darion smirked and started to laugh and drawing Ashbringer he got into a fighting stance. Serapheim brought his twin blades up to a defensive form and locked eyes with Darion. Charging towards Sera he swung Ashbringer slicing through the twin blades and bringing Serapheim to his knees to stop the bleeding from his second wound as well as his first.

**_"Your will is not your own paladin you will soon be MINE!!!."_**

Serapheim's eyes go blank and he turns to see Alli blasting him away with a Holy Wrath.

* * *

_What is this feeling? I feel like im floating, but I can't be can I? I can't see my eyes feel like they are glued shut right now_

**_You are in my world right now paladin. The paladins you once knew have betrayed you to save themselves to live another day. Rejoice for I am a very forgiving king and I will give you power the likes of which you have never seen._**

_But I am a follower of the light a righteous man and-_

**_They put those thoughts into your head there is no darkness or light only grey and what we perceive it as. You cannot stop what is coming...._**

_What is coming i dont understand my part in all this._

**_A war Serapheim one this world has never seen the very fabric of this planet will break. I want you to lead my army to conquer this planet before then._**

_But what can i possibly do Im a lil on the lieing in a pool of my own blood side._

**_Arise Serapheim and carry out my will-_**

* * *

Chapter 1 is up huzzah tell meh what you think about it flames and all i wanna hear how i did be truthful.


	2. March of Thassarian

"You look like you have seen better days my friend," Darion chuckled seeing Serapheim walking up to him in Acherus rubbing his eyes.

"Another one of those dreams then hmm?"

"Yeah it repeats itself every time too I just can't remember what happened exactly."

"I told you what I remember, but that day still seems fuzzy even to me."

" Ha ha ha seems just like yesterday we were slaughtering the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade and now we fight alongside them." Serapheim said with a grimace remembering Tirion Fordring's words so many days ago.

"Well with any luck we will march upon Icecrown Citadel soon and exact our revenge upon that asshat." Darion laughed with tension.

Serapheim looked out over the Eastern Plaguelands taking in the destruction and death that lingered in the area even years after the scourge's initial invasion.

"I bet this place was beautiful before we came, probably was a thriving city too with hundreds of innocent living in it." Sera stated.

"Nobody is innocent in the eyes of the scourge they spared nobody in their assault of this place and I doubt any of us would have chosen differently had we been there." Darion added.

"Still such beautiful things should never be destroyed like this, they should be coveted and held dear." Sera said.

Darion looked out over the plaguelands and couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse over the events that took place here. Placing a hand over his heart he felt a jolt of sadness if you could call it that. He turned swiftly around making his way to the training grounds within Acherus.

Serapheim noticing Darion's departure sighed and took the portal to the bottom floor where his griffin stood ready for departure. Climbing onto him he grabbed the reins and flew off towards IronForge the city of the dwarves.

* * *

Harlow had always been a follower of the light. She had always done what was good for all and followed the light wherever it led her. Today was no different for her or her friends. Before she even stepped off the boat into the howling fjord she could feel the ominous presence of the utgarde keep. Its existence stood as defiance against the alliance. She could hear the clashing of steel off in the distance and the roars of vyrkul as they called themselves. Standing next to her friends Harlow was overcome with a feeling of hopelessness in this place. Northrend was not a nice place to be for anybody.

"Hey come on cheer up babe we're here to be victorious not mope." Krystaline said lifting Harlow's chin up with her hand.

"I know that....but this place just scares the daylights out of me." Harlow replied.

Krystaline looked up towards the keep and shivered. She didn't like the feeling that was creeping up her spine as she watched the keep looming over her. the group walked up to the nearest Captain looking for directions to the fighting.

"Hah, you need directions look around you there is nowhere to go here where there isnt fighting!!!" the man laughed.

"Well where do you need us?" Kostriker stated unsheathing his sword and taking his shield off his back.

"Anywhere you see a vyrkul thats where your needed." the captain mocked before running off to join the fray.

Kostriker sighed and turned to his band of heroes, "Alright guys listen up these vyrkul are merciless they wont give u a second chance so dont give them one either if it moves kill it." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all replied in unison.

* * *

Thassarian looked over at his men: 2 paladins, 6 warriors, 1 priest, and another death knight. Sighing he turned around looking over to the citadel in which his objective was. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and he looked over to his left. The sight of his friend looking better than he had in weeks made him feel somewhat happy if an undead could feel that.

"I know it seems hard man, but if we are to succeed in this then we will be 1 step closer to fighting Arthas." Serapheim said.

"Thats what im afraid of....what if fighting Arthas isnt the best idea we have ever had?" he spoke back.

"Hopefully it won't be our last then." Sera answered.

Nodding Thassarian and his group rode into the massing armies of undead into the suicide mission he knew would end many lives or save hundreds.

* * *

Im hoping to introduce all the characters before i really have an all out war with chapters.

read and review please :D


End file.
